Ich erinnere
by Lady Locke
Summary: I remember. I remember all the times I've seen those blue eyes. But now they've changed, and not for the better.


A.N. Blame the plot bunnies. They wouldn't let me sleep, so this is ridiculously short. And please review. :)

I remember. Well, of course I remember my memory's near perfect and I've been there for everything.

I remember him as Holy Rome. He met Italy and then he seemed a bit less serious, more, alive. He used to care way too much. Then, of course, he started visiting Specs. I pestered Roddy till he told me that Holy Rome had taken a liking to little Italia. It was sweet, I guess, but I didn't really care. I had my own issues, like the Commonwealth. But I remember what it used to be.

I remember. I remember when I met that boy. He was on the crest of a low ridge, looking out. I could tell this boy was no human. And with that, I approached. His careless lack of vigilance could get him killed, death was doubly more certain in that era. Therefore, " Hey, kleine! Who the hell are you?" It was crass, and a bit rude, but was immer, ich war ein mächtiges Königreich. He turned to me, and I took a step back. It was his eyes that caught me. I'd seen those eyes before. They were clear, and a blue more piercing than nord-eis. Those same eyes had been on Germania, and also on the empire whose blood I had just cleaned off my hands. I'd hate to spend too much time on his eyes, but that was-Is one of the important things about what I remember. In reality, it was a split-second, but I'll dwell for one more moment. In all of those eyes you will see ice, truly, but if you can look deeper you'll see a killer. Not a wild rampage, as I've been told is in my blutrünstige rote Augen (bloodthirsty red eyes), but a systematic death. I guess, now an observation like "systematic death" is ironic. But never will those eyes loose their pride, or ever gain desperation. That split-second of Nahtod(near-death) in his eyes shook me but the blond boy just said,

"This is me, but was ist das? Was bin ich? (what is this? what am I?) Oh Gott, he was so serious, but so lost. I'd seen those other eyes fall, but now, I swore to myself, to Gott oben (God above) that I would not let these eyes fall. Because I remember the pain.

I remember, earlier today, as those immer eindringlichen (ever-haunting) blue eyes flashed at me. It might seem a simple memory, just a glance, but glances have determined the course of history. I remember, I was there.

I remember. I remember every time those blue eyes have looked, really looked at me. Never have I been looked at with hate. Fury and fear have been what I have seen. But never hate. Until today. Ludwig was following his Austrian bastard of a boss out of the room and he turned back. His eyes, when I connected with them, were filled with a hate I cannot begin to describe. It seemed that he couldn't wait to see me dead. And that honestly (yes, for once, real honesty) scared me. Those bastards, my bruder among them, have declared me dead. Why? I cannot tell. It may be because I have always harbored Jews and other "unworthy" folk. It may be because he is Austrian, and I hate him and his ways. But I do not know. All I know is that I remember.

I remember when he was small. He seemed so harmless, so willing to learn from the one person who should never have been a brother, a father. But I taught him. I remember who he was. And I shall never forget what has been. Even now, as he kills me. I shall not discount him. I cannot forget what was, what is, weil ich mich erinnere. (because I remember.)

German: (thanks to Google! If anybody speaks German, and finds a mistake, please tell me!)

kleine- little one

was immer, ich war ein mächtiges Königreich- whatever, I was a powerful kingdom

nord-eis- north-ice

blutrünstige rote Augen- bloodthirsty red eyes

Nahtod- near-death

was ist das? Was bin ich? - what is this? what am I?

Gott oben- God above

immer eindringlichen- ever-haunting

weil ich mich erinnere- because I remember.

The "Commenwealth" I refer to is the one of the Poland-Lithuania variety.


End file.
